


Above and Beyond

by Niffler_91



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niffler_91/pseuds/Niffler_91
Summary: They say "Actions Speak Louder Than Words" and in this case, it was deafening.
Relationships: Jackie Reid/Robbie Ross
Kudos: 1





	Above and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: One of my all-time favourite episode is, Ends of Justice. It says so much, without anything being said at all. I also think it's the most touching episode too. I originally posted this on FF.net back in 2016. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character mentioned in the story below.

The investigation involving Benny 'Baby Doc' Docherty turned out to be one hell of a roller-coaster ride. What with the seemingly random stabbing of a busker which then led to a double murderer/infamous drug dealer, poor drug addicted Katie losing her life and then of course Robbie Ross finding himself caught up in the middle of it all - but then again what did he expect really, when his gambling debts were sold to Glasgow's notorious drug lord? Well the one thing he didn't expect was for newly promoted Detective Inspector Jacqueline Reid to do what she did – and for the rest of the office to go with it, come to that.

The actions that Jackie took and the extremely high risks that came with those actions were mind blowing, if you really thought about it and if she'd been found out, well, it just didn't bear thinking about what would have happened. DCI Burke would have his team in ruins for starters and it had been bad enough when Stuart had been transferred with no prior warning, not to mention the fact that Jackie would have lost her promotion and then there was the arrest warrant with Robbie's name written all over it!

Anyone who'd worked alongside Robbie and Jackie for long enough could see the chemistry between them and the subsequent emotions that came with it. It was the little things that gave it all away. The looks they'd give each other across the office when they thought no-one was watching, the touches that lasted just that little bit longer than usual and the close proximity to which they always stood near each other with and the fact that they always seemed to know what the other was thinking – all the little things just accumulated into one big thing but they never let it get beyond a professional level and it was a very admirable move on both parts.

From what the office knew, based on all the stories about the pair that flew around on a frequent basis, it had always been like that. Not at the very beginning perhaps, but it didn't take long. Stuart had gladly told the entire office one morning, while the pair of them were absent doing interviews, that upon Jackie meeting Robbie first the first time and asking him "How are you finding it?", Robbie's response had been "I like what I see so far" and it had definitely been directed solely at Jackie before he made a feeble attempt to cover it up.

Over time a bond had been formed between the pair – bought together more so when Michael Jardine was killed in 2002 - had gone from strength to strength. Nothing and no-one had been able to break it – including Jackie's deceased ex-husband, Brian Holmes – and it seemed that Robbie's complicated personal life wasn't going to ruin it either - gambling debts, fist fights, warrant for his own arrest and notorious drug dealer be damned!

Despite all the rules she had consistently worked by, plus her new promotion, it was blazingly obvious that she was more than willing to go to the ends of the earth and risk everything she'd worked so hard for over the last 21 years if it meant that Robbie was kept in the clear and saved, despite her knowing full well that he had attacked Docherty. After all she had the one vital piece of evidence that could have bought Robbie's life and career crashing down around him. Fortunately her widely earned respect at Strathclyde CID had meant that everyone else in the office covered for Robbie as well. Whether they had wanted to was neither here nor there. You didn't argue with Jackie Reid!

They say "Actions speak louder than words" and in this case, it was deafening. One thing was definitely certain though; that her loyalty, friendship and perhaps her love as well, towards Detective Inspector Robbie Ross was more than anyone first thought.

Detective Inspector Jacqueline Reid had, without a doubt to anyone, gone above and beyond her duties to ensure that the man she adored – in every way – was saved.


End file.
